mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Becquerel
The pet and Guardian of Jade Harley and probable First Guardian of Earth. Like most things related to Jade, very little is currently known about him. Also like Jade, he is quite the combo-breaker/psyche, as he is the first non-human Guardian, and all hints pointed at Grandpa to be Jade's Guardian beforehand. He is a dog with the ability to warp time and space to his will. His full name is, in fact, Becquerel. A Becquerel (shorthand: Bq. Named after French Physicist Henri Becquerel) is the International Standard unit of measurement for radioactivity. This, combined with Jade's atom symbol t-shirt, implies that radioactive Uranium will be Jade's associated item in the same manner as John being associated with Oil. It may also mean that Becquerel is in fact radioactive. This is evidenced more concretely by the fact that Bec also prefers his steaks lightly irradiated. An interesting fact that may or may not have any significance on the storyline is that Becquerel shares the same birthday as John, April 13. Obviously not the same year, as Becquerel appears in a flashback from millions of years ago. Dave describes Bec as a "fucking devilbeast" that should be "taken out behind the woodshed Jade should blow its head off." Jade says she couldn't accomplish such a task if she tried. This has proven to be true as, despite her shooting at him several times with her rifle, he is unharmed; Bec simply alters space - and quite possibly time - to avoid being hit by the bullet in a grandiose manner, such as destroying the bullet the second it touches him or shrinking, then enlarging the bullet transporting Jade and himself on to the bullet to ride it. He also seems to have fantastic speed; not only does he seem to be able to perceive and interact with bullets as if they were barely moving but he can also run ahead of them quite a distance, allowing him to fetch bullets in mid-air. Bec seems to have the ability to mostly, if not entirely, prevent Jade from detecting him with her Gnostic abilities. Jade seems to have no clue as to how he does this, but it's possible that Bec exists outside of time, and thus can't be detected or predicted by precognitive abilities. .]] Bec is undoubtedly Jade's guardian, as he seems to be the only other living being on the island we know of. He was also first seen in very vague ways - first as a carving on a Pumpkin in Jade's garden then as a silhouette in pictures and the background - up until the obligatory introductory Strife scene. Other than upright ears and a canine snout, he lacks a lot of facial features, similar to the other Guardians. He has not yet been shown to have any hobbies that Jade dislikes. It is fairly safe to assume that Bec will come with Jade to the Medium, as he has not appeared in the Exile's time period yet. He has, however, had some interaction with the Aimless Renegade, as the AR seems to recognize the shape of Bec's face carved on the Wayward Vagabond's pumpkin. It's possible that Bec may have (or will) interact(ed) with the Authority Regulator, AR's past (present) self at some point in the story. This may be due to some traumatic experience following the creation of Bec's Paradox Clone Despite his enigmatic nature, John is convinced that he only acts with Jade's best interests in mind, describing Bec as a "guardian angel or something" that should be "taken out behind the woodshed Jade should give him a big hug". According to Andrew, Bec is an "Omnipoterrier". Creation and Sburb Involvement Bec was created by the Draconian Dignitary using the DNA encoded from Rose's notebook, and that of the dog Halley in the Frog Temple meteor lab. It can be assumed that this genetic code is the same as the one given to all "first guardians" mentioned here as Doc Scratch has the same green "shift" animation that Bec has. The omnipotent puppy Bec, was seen destroying the lab as the Reckoning was just beginning. The creation of Bec is most likely the reason the gods from the Furthest Ring believed it was important to destroy Rose's notebook. The Frog Temple meteor was sent through time by a Skaian portal, and crashed into Jade's Island 413 million years ago. Lava from the nearby volcano flowed into the impact crater and the young Becquerel was seen emerging from the lava pool. When a dreaming Jade attempted to investigate the impact, Becquerel appeared in front of her and blocked her from investigating. In the dream world, she was stopped from looking at a glowing white orb with the Sburb spirograph logo in it; meanwhile, in the real world, the Dreambot, which was mimicking the actions, was denied entry to the Frog Temple. It is unknown what secrets Bec was trying to keep from Jade. Category:Homestuck Category:Characters Category:Homestuck Characters Category:Neutral/Undetermined Category:Homestuck Neutral/Undetermined